I'm Gonna make a host club!
by Xireana Prime
Summary: It started from a simple TV show... But soon became something real to the most unlikely persons...  mainly a Hp centered. HP/?  Adopted from Youikina. Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the TV. he watched Ouran High School Host Club. He wanted to be like Hunny. So after school, he ran to the Karate class.

He was going to be like Hunny no matter what, no one is going to beat on him ever again. He was going to be a great fighter and have lots of cake.

00000000 9 years later000000000

"Harry," he heard before he turned around. He smiled as he saw his best friend, Jason, or Jay.

"Jay, how are you," asked Harry in a sweet innocent voice. He smiled his kid smile before looking at the cake.

"Harry, we need to get ready for Hogwarts," said Jay before he nodded.

"Why do we have to go," he complained to the much taller brown haired boy.

"We have to go because your biological parents found you and demanded you go to Hogwarts, even though you graduated from Japan's finest school. Also, I refuse to let you go there alone," said Jay before Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll get ready," muttered Harry before pulling the bunny closer to him.

"Usa-chan was given to him, when he first met Jay. He smiled as he looked up at Jay.

"Come on," said Jay before picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

Harry smiled and put his hands on Jay's head to stead himself.

They got packing to do.

0000000000

Harry woke as Jay carried him into the Great Hall.

They are about ten minutes late for the opening feast.

"Sorry everyone, Jay needed to finish up his exercise and I fell asleep," started Harry before rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still not fully awake," said Harry with a slight yawn.

The girls squealed at him before some boys looked jealous.

"Mr. Potter please come up and take a seat on the stool," said Dumbledore. Harry walked up to the stool and tried to get up. He lost his grip and fell down. His brother, Rick Potter, along with many boys laughed at him. He gave the ready to cry look. Jay picked him up and sat him on the stool.

"Thank you Jay," said Harry smiling before Jay nodded. The girls awed at them before McGonnigal placed the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff," said the hat before he jumped down and sat next to a red headed girl.

"Jason Mason," said McGonnigal before Jay sat down on the chair.

"Hufflepuff," said the hat before Jay sat down right next to him.

"What is your name," he asked the red head beside him.

"Susan Bones," said the girl before Harry smiled.

"Do you want to hold my Usa-chan,'' asked harry holding up the bunny to the girl.

"Okay," Susan said in shock before holding the pink bunny gently.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid you can't carry that stuffed animal around with you," said Dumbledore before Harry gently took back Usa-chan.

"Your going to take Usa-chan from me," asked Harry as tears fell from his eyes. In a split second every girl turned from the sad Harry to glare at the headmaster with all the hatred they could muster.

The headmaster took a step back and said," you can keep your bunny."

"Thank you Headmaster," said Harry happily before the food appeared.

"Cake," he yelled happily before piling different types of cakes onto his plate.

Everyone just stared.

0000000

Harry smiled as he watched the red headed twins head his way.

"Can we talk to you, privately," they asked as they looked at the girls.

" Of course," said Harry before walking into a classroom.

The twins and Jay came in.

"Please help us. We want to know how to get girls to fawn over us," they said before Harry smiled.

"You know, I was just looking for twins. I can get girls to fawn over you but you must not go out with one," said Harry before they looked at him shocked.

"We just want to prove our brothers Percy and Ron wrong. They say that girls will never even look at us," said the twins.

'Okay but I need to get you a hair cut and a new wardrobe. Good thing I already saw this coming and had one done for you," said Harry before they looked at him shocked.

"Your going to have to act gay," said Harry before they smile.

"Fine with us," said the one on the right.

"Okie Dokie, lets get to work," Said Harry before giving his funny smile.

" We also need to get other things done," said Harry before they looked at him with a weird look.

"I am thinking of Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom," said Harry before they looked at him with a smirk.

"We want to give Professor Snape a make over and fix his nose," said the twins before Harry nodded at them.

00000

"Why should I do this," asked Draco as he gave a cold look.

"We need someone who is smart, stylish and hot. Plus it would draw attention away from the fact your dad is a deatheater," said Harry smiling at the blond.

"Very well, I will become the king of this new club as long as my godfather is head of it, not to draw attention," said Draco before Harry smiled.

"we have also made a plot to give your godfather a makeover, with or without his consent. We can't have our manager looking like a grease ball," said Harry before Draco gave him a smirk.

"Good thing too, I have been trying to do it for years,' said Draco before Harry smiled at him.

"Your going to need to show more emotion then you normally do," said Harry before Draco nodded.

"I have got to go see someone else," said Harry before bouncing out the door.

'This is going to be fun," said Draco before drinking his tea.

00000000

Harry smiled as they finally captured Snape.

"Release me at once," said the man.

'Nope, you need a makeover. I want to do it please," said Harry before Snape turned to see several girls giving him a glare saying, If you don't we will make sure you-know-who never gets a chance at you. He froze before nodding. Who knew girls could be such an influence over males.

Harry smiled before dragging Snape into his room, where he had everything ready.

0000000

Severus stood in black pants, a white shirt and a blue coat. He has short spiky hair, no crooked nose, white teeth, and his eyes are not 1/10 as hard as they used to be. He looked calm and in control.

He stood in front of the music room, which Dumbledore gave them to use.

"Welcome Ladies," he said with a slight smile before girls gasped at him.

"To the Hogwarts Host club," he said as he opened the door.

"Welcome," said the boys that are surrounded one chair. Draco Malfoy sat in the middle chair smiling at the girls.

They all looked hot, even Neville, who from help from Harry, gained some self confidence.

The girls squealed before rushing in.

0000

Dumbledore sighed as he let the parents in. Due to some questions on Harry's part, and glares from the girls part, he allowed all the parents of the school to come and visit their children, even muggles.

"Jake," they heard as Lily potter ran to the boy-who-lived. Then Harry turned to see the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Her name is Angela Mason, she is Jay biological mother and his adoptive mother.

"Mommy," he yelled as he jumped on her. She caught him before hugging him.

"How are you, Harry" she asked before Jay walked up to them.

"Hello Mom," said Jay before hugging her.

"I am so proud of you Harry, getting the top pf the class," said his mom before he laughed. A round of awes came from a lot of girls and their mothers.

"I got people I want you to meet," he said before jumping down, grabbing her hand and pulling her to where the entire group is sitting.

"Mom, these are my friends Fred, George, Draco, and Neville. We made a host club," said Harry laughing before she smiled.

"You certainly made a good one. Hello darlings, I'm Harry and Jay's mother," His mom said before the twins got up and hugged her.

"If your their mom, you part our mom too. We're a family now," they said together before they looked at Draco who stood.

Draco grasped his mom's hand, kissed it and said," It is pleasure to meet you."

Neville gave a soft smile and pulled out a rose. " A beautiful rose for a beautiful women," he said before his mom blushed as she took the rose.

"It is nice to meet the women who raised such fine gentlemen," said someone behind them. They turned to see Snape smiling at his mom.

"You must be Professor Snape, you certainly are more handsome then Harry described," His mom said before Harry gave in inner smirk.

"Professor Snape, will you take Mommy on a date," asked Harry as he swayed back and forth holding Usa-chan tightly with a a smile that just screamed innocence.

"Only if this fine lady will let me," said Severus with ease and grace.

"I will," said his mom before Harry smiled at them.

"How about next Friday, I'll pick you up," asked Severus.

"That is fine with me," said his mom before Harry was picked up and put on Jay's shoulders.

He leaned on his head smiling at them.

"That boy is my son," said Lily behind them.

"If he was your son, why did you leave him at your sisters to be abused," asked his mom before everyone in the Great Hall froze.

"He was not abused,' said James coming next to his wife.

"When I found him at the park, besides your sister-in-laws house, If I had not called an ambulance, he would be dead. The bone almost every bone in his body, minus his spine," Snapped his mom. Harry couldn't help it, he put his face in Jay's hair and started to couldn't control his sobs as he remembered being beaten because his parents didn't care.

All those emotions came crashing back at him. His mom gently pulled him from Jay's shoulders, held him, as she rocked him back and forth.

"Get out," said Dumbledore to the Potters, who turned to him in shock.

"Albus," they said in shock.

"You took him to your sister, Lily. You told me you put him up for adoption, so he couldn't get jealous of Jake. I want you out of my school and I don't want you to contact Harry again. I will make sure, you can never get your hands on him," said Dumbledore before the Potters left the school.

"Thank you grandpa," said Harry before looking up at the old man.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Albus.

"Get me some raspberry cake, and we are even," said Harry smiling at the old man.

"Deal," said Albus before the house-elves brought him cake.

"Draco," they heard before they turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing with his wife.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me your mom was so pretty," asked Harry before Draco smiled at him.

"I did but you were half-asleep," said Draco before hugging his mother.

"Lord Malfoy," stared George.

"It is so nice to," said Fred

"Finally meet you," said George.

"Is it true that you pulled a prank on the headmaster," they asked together.

"Yes," said Lucius with a slight smirk.

"Can we please have the details," They said in a voice that almost sounded like pleading, almost.

"I covered Dumbledore in glue, chicken feathers, and a special hormone, that is made to get cats to go in to heat, and try to mate with the one who is sprayed, no matter what gender. It was so funny to see Dumbledore run around the school with cats chasing him. Even McGonnigal couldn't help herself and attacked him," laughed Lucius at them before Dumbledore and McGonnigal glared at him.

"That was you," they both screamed.

"Yes it was, James Potter too the fall, after the two days went passed. It was so funny because Dumbledore couldn't outsmart her," said Lucius before the entire great hall was laughing with him.

"I thought I wouldn't have to live through this humiliation again," mumbled Dumbledore before leaving the room.

"Fred and George Weasley," was shouted from a furious red-head as she stalked into the Great Hall.

"Hello mother," they said in a bored tone.

"So your gay now," demanded Molly Weasley.

"We have always been gay but we choose not to show it because you said you would disown us. Right now, we really don't care what you think," said the twins as the woman's face went a shade darker then her hair.

"You two are hereby disowned," she screamed before she looked at Arthur.

"I am not disowning them. If I am going to disown someone, I disown Molly, Percy and Ron Weasley from the Weasley line. There you go. Fred and George are one of the five miracles, I got from you," said Arthur before the women went to smack him.

Lucius Malfoy caught her hand.

"Since he is no longer married to you, his name has all the power it once had. It is not wise to attack a pureblood, you blood traitor," sneered Lucius before pushing her onto her ass.

"Arthur we must have tea, will you stop by later, so I can give you a make over," asked Narcissa with a smile on her face.

"Of course," said Arther.

"Time to go home, then," said Narcissa looking at a clock.

Everyone said their goodbyes, gave their hugs before going to their bedrooms from a night full of wonderful dreams.


	2. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
